1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device provided with an operation member in which assigned functions can be customized.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain image pickup apparatuses (electronic devices), in order to improve operability not only during use in a horizontal orientation (standard orientation) (for example, during image pickup) but also during use in a vertical orientation, functions assigned to particular keys are automatically changed in accordance with the respective orientations (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-33724 and 2006-145761).
However, in the above-mentioned image pickup apparatuses, assigned functions set for the horizontal orientation and the vertical orientation are fixed. Therefore, it may be difficult for the user to customize the assigned functions, and this situation is inconvenient.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-262152, for example, discloses an image pickup apparatus in which a function assigned to a particular key can be customized. In this image pickup apparatus, a predetermined function which is frequently used by a user is assigned to an operation member (a particular key or the like) and the operation member is operated, so that the desired function can be easily realized.